Remember this love
by Bonnie Eaton Prior
Summary: Isabella Cullen, es una mujer que tiene toda la suerte a su favor, es decir tiene una vida perfecta, pero que pasaria si de la noche a la mañana el amor de tu vida te olvidará, ¿Que harias tú? Bella tiene sólo una cosa que hacer, Recordarle a Edward porque la escogió a ella


EDWARD POV.-

Abrí los ojos con dificultad pues pesaban demasiado, a decir verdad no podía recordar nada, cerré y estaba a punto de volver a abrirlos, para poderme acostumbrar a la luz cuando sentí una respiración a mi costado fue ahí cuando me percate de una cosa, me encontraba completamente desnudo y me tensé al sentir un cuerpo apretarse más al mío, era el cuerpo de una mujer mi mano descansaba en el seno de una mujer, con preocupación abrí los ojos para toparme con unos cabellos castaña frente a mí, sin poder evitarlo me moví con rapidez haciendo que la chica se quejara por el brusco movimiento.

- Cielo, en verdad deseo dormir antes de que Kennedy y Bonnie se despierten.- Susurró con voz adormilada. Pero al escuchar sus palabras recordó algo pues se levantó con rapidez dejándome ver su escultural cuerpo se sentía mal por mirar el cuerpo de una mujer de esa manera, pero por la otra no podía apartar la mirada, la mire caminar por la habitación y tomar de un closet, una bata y al colocársela cubrir su cuerpo, para a continuación salir de la habitación, en cuanto salió de la habitación trate de recordar lo que había pasado anoche, ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer castaña? ¿Quién era Kennedy y Bonnie? Tenía que seguir dormido pensé, esto es un sueño y cómo tal tengo que disfrutarlo me dije sonriendo, salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando la vi llegar a la habitación dos minutos después con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en su rostro.

- Sabes cielo amo a tu hermanas- Dijo sonriente, recargándose con sensualidad en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Mis hermanas? - Fue lo único que pude decir pues no sabía que más hacer, me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz más madura.

Ella sonrió en respuesta afirmándolo, Dios era bellísima, & tenía un cuerpo de Diosa, no era mis alta, debía medir un metro sesenta y cinco a lo mucho, sus ojos eran color marrón y por lo que pude notar fue ver en el escote de la bata un pequeño pero sensual lunar.

- Han venido por las niñas mientras dormíamos, Rosie me dejo una nota en la habitación de las niñas que decía.

Disfruten su día, Ali insistió en abrir con la llave que nos dieron pues ustedes estarían con ganas de festejar.

Quede sumido en mis pensamientos, ¿Rosie? Rosalie, odia que le llamen así, ¿Las niñas? ¿Cuáles niñas? Estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era ella cuando me sorprendió al verla que se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

- Felicidades mi amor- Ronroneó sensualmente mientras mordió mi oreja. Sin poder prevenirlo solté un jadeo de sorpresa.

Ella sin previo aviso me beso de lleno en los labios, al cual correspondí con la misma pasión que ella, ella se acomodó mientras me besaba quedando sentada arriba de mí, a atraje más a mí de lo que era posible, con rapidez la desnude recostándola en el colchón, lleve sus manos arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla, ella susurraba palabras de amor para mí, bese, Mordí y saboree su blanquecino cuello tan sólo cubierto con un guardapelo de oro blanco, sentía como su cuerpo encajaba con el mío a la perfección, sin quererlo entrelace nuestras manos y me sorprendí al sentir que al entrelazarlos ella tenía un argolla y yo también, con rapidez mire hacia nuestras años sorprendiéndome de que efectivamente teníamos una argolla de matrimonio, ¿Qué demonios ésta ocurriendo? Me aleje de ella, y me senté en la orilla del colchón, la ojimarrón comenzó a llamarme pero no podía escuchar lo que me decía, sentía mi corazón latir como loco, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa para no pensar en la estúpida falta de aire.

- Perdona, ¿Que decías?- Pregunté.

- Edward mi amor, seremos padres, vamos a tener otro hijo- Anuncio, se acercó a mí, tratando de besarme y abrazar pero sin poderlo evitar me aleje abruptamente de ella, me levanté pese a sus suplicas y la mirada dolida, trate de encontrar mi ropa, necesitaba salir en busca de aire, busque mis ropas por todas habitación y la encontré en una esquina de esta, con mucha dificultad camine tambaleante hasta allí, tomé mis boxers y me los coloqué con dificultad, escuchaba a lo lejos un lloriqueo al igual que esa chica llamándome, al levantar mi mirada hacia una pared en la cual se encontraban cuatro cuadros con fotografías que se sorprendieron de sobremanera, pero la que más me sorprendió fue la de hasta arriba, en la cual nos encontrábamos esa chica castaña vestida de novia y yo con un traje besándonos y en las demás salíamos en la habitación de un hospital con dos bebes, vestidas de rosa una de cabellera pelinegra y otra pelirroja. Comencé a marearme, mi vista se nublo y deje de respirar, escuche un golpe sordo y escuche un grito hasta de hundirme en una oscuridad completa.

* * *

Bella POV.-

- ¡EDWARD! - Grite aterrada al verlo caer, le levanté con rapidez, a ayudarlo.- Acomode su cabeza en mis piernas y verifique su respiración, la cual se encontraba irregular- ¡Ángela, Ángela llama a una ambulancia rápido por favor!- Grite.

- Mi amor, despierta, por favor cielo me hagas esto Edward, despierta cielo, Ed...- Suplique.

.

No podía pensar con claridad, desde la mañana Edward se había portado muy extraño, sentía mis lágrimas recorrer libres por mis mejillas, me abrace a mi vientre, tranquilo mi amor, papi estará bien, todo pasará. Tú papi es fuerte.

Me sentía por completo inútil hace casi media hora que los paramédicos habían llegado a casa y traerlo y no me podían decir, será frustrante, de qué demonios servía ser una reconocida cirujana, sí no podía saber nada de mi marido, apreté mi guardapelo entre lágrimas, con mis manos temblorosas lo abrí y al hacerlo pude observar las hermosas en la cual se encontraba Edward y yo besándonos y en la otras mis bebes, mis pequeñas, me senté en la sala de espera de nuevo, cerré los ojos por sólo un segundo antes de escuchar a Denise una de las secretaría.

- Señora Cullen.- Hablo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté adormilada,

- No estaba dormida- Susurre- ¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Dónde y cómo se encuentra mi marido? - Pregunté exaltada.

- Ya puede pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación, 4712- Sin esperar más le levanté apurada, hasta llegar al área de elevados y subir al octavo piso, abrí con miedo la habitación señalada.

- Thomas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté al ver al doctor que se encontraba con mi marido.- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- Interrogué preocupada, sentándome en la camilla en el espacio que me había hecho Edward a su lado. - ¿Qué ocurre? Edward, Me puedes explicar que pasa me están preocupando- Dije temerosa.

- Necesito que tranquilices, Bella antes que nada- Pidió Thomas, pero al parecer miro mi mirada feroz, pues continuo- Ayer trajeron los paramédicos a Edward, sufrió un accidente, chocó contra un árbol rumbo a casa.- Hablo.

- Me mentiste Edward, me dijiste que te golpearon el auto, no que tú habías chocado y que habías estado aquí herido- Reclame dolida alejándome de él. Me Sentía dolida, mi marido, Edward con quién ningún secreto tenia me había mentido.- ¿Que te ocurrió? - Pregunté molesta, Edward al verme bajo su mirada- Sólo Eso harás Cullen- Gruñí.

- Al parecer no tenía nada, pero no dejó que le hicieron los estudios más claros y... Lo siento Bells- Hablo Thomas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por ello se desmayos hoy?- Indague

- Él tuvo un traumatismo- Podía verlo hablar de todo lo que tenía pero no podía hacerle caso, sólo podía observar a Edward- ... Él no recuerda nada, no sabes sí es o no temporal necesitamos hacerle más análisis.

- Nos pudieras dejar solos Thomas- Suplique, cerrando los ojos podía mirarlo.

- Sí cariño, te veo luego hermosa- Se despidió besando mi mejilla- Adiós Edward.

- Adiós- Respondió con frialdad.

Reí sin gracia pensando que se repetía la historia como un deja vu.

- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto saliendo de su mutismo.

- Thomas es mi hermano.- Respondí.

- Yo...- Dijo sin saber que decir.

- Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Cul...- Me calle.

- Cullen lo sé, lo siento.- Susurró.

- Tú no lo debes sentir, tú ni siquiera recuerdas nada de tú vida, desde quién sabe cuándo, porque deberías acordarte de mí, de nuestra historia juntos, de nuestra familia, tú no fuiste quién me mintió, mi mintió mi marido, mi Edward- Respiré tratando de no hablar de ello.

- Acércate por favor- Pidió palmando donde minutos antes estuve. Me acerque temerosa jugando con mi anillo y el doblado de mi camisa, sin poder mirarlo. Hasta que sentí sus manos en mis hombros acercándome a su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrace, él era mi Edward, y lloré, no podía evitarlo.

- Yo te amo, me recuerdes o no, yo te amo& tal vez no lo creas posible pero tú también me amas, con la misma pasión, me amas- Susurre más para mí que para él.

Una vez tranquila no me pude separar de él, Edward acariciaba mi cabello y vientre plano, teníamos una hora así, yo abrazada a él.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Cuestionó. A lo que asentí.- ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?

- Seis juntos, cuatro de casados, tengo... Teníamos... Es decir tenemos, dos hijas, cuotas, Kennedy& Bonnet, de dos años y medio, y uno en camino, estoy segura de que será un niño, lo hemos estado esperando tanto- Suspire emocionada.

- Yo... ¿En dónde nos conocimos? - Cuestionó.

- Desde la escuela, tenemos conociéndonos desde siempre, pero comenzamos a hablarnos desde el día veinticuatro de agosto, en un castigo, te castigaron por estar teniendo relaciones con la desabrida de Tanya Delani y fue ahí donde nos conocimos, pero hasta el día siete de diciembre fuimos novios.- Sonreí recordando.

- Veinticuatro, agosto veinticuatro- Sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hoy es veinticuatro de agosto- Se alegró.

- No, hoy es nueve de noviembre- Negué, hasta que comprendí a lo que se refería.

- Es el último día que recuerdo; recuerdo haber despertado el día que nos conocíamos.

- Nueve años en el mismo curso y dices que nos conoceríamos ese día, Edward mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan o mejor conocida como Isabella la gorda, La rara Swan.- ¿Que se siente saber que te casaste con la rara del salón, y no con Tanya cabeza hueca Delani?

- Sí sigues con esa mentalidad Cullen, toda tú vida serás sólo un idiota más- Recordó Edward.

- Vaya lo recordaste- Me sonroje al recordar nuestra primer "platica".


End file.
